Say Goodbye
by MariahajilE
Summary: Sadness, anger, acceptance, love. This is the story of Bella Cullen's goodbye.
1. The Beginning

**Short story. Short chapters. Will update on Sundays. **

**Title and writing inspiration: youtu .be / vfQPUJpPsKM**

**Thanks be to EBT, MrsSpaceCowboy, and Tkegl for pre-reading. **

* * *

"Edward?"

"Good morning, sleepy head."

Edward smiled as he walked back toward his wife, her eyes fluttering open. He kissed her forehead and smiled that they had another day together.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

She gave a small smile, but she wasn't able to stop the groan from leaving her lips.

Edward frowned.

"Want anything?" he asked, running the back of his fingers over her face.

"Water, please."

Edward poured her a small glass of water and stood next to her as she slowly drank through a straw.

"Anything else?"

With pained movements, she adjusted her body and raised the bed's sheets.

"Just the company of the most handsome man that ever lived," she smiled.

Edward laughed as he removed his just-put-on shoes and climbed in with her. He tried not to move the bed too much, worried that the tubes and wires would unhook or tangle. When he was settled, he kissed her lips softly and took a deep breath.

She didn't smell the same anymore. She hadn't for some time, but for some reason, it bothered him. It was one of the things he had treasured since they had first met. It made him smile, think about how the woman next to him had changed him for the better. But as she coughed, his smile lessened and his grip became tighter.

"More water?" he whispered.

She nodded, unable to speak without sounding so hoarse, and gladly accepted the water she was given.

Once he made himself as comfortable as he could, they spoke to each other in smiles and laughs and hushed words about what had happened the days, weeks, months, years before. They didn't allow Leah's entrance or usual tasks to disturb their routine. Leah wore a smile on the outside, full of happiness at the scene that continued on despite her presence. On the inside, she hurt for Edward and their kids.

But as she looked over the machines, Leah's face changed and Edward did his best to keep his the same so as not to alert his wife. Leah met his eyes and tried to smile, but Edward could tell something was wrong.

It wasn't until an hour later that Edward noticed a change in his wife's demeanor. Her face showed more pain than usual, and that worried him.

"Honey, you okay?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

It was a stupid question considering, but the heavy feeling in his stomach was becoming too much to ignore.

"Bella?"

Edward was almost in a panic.

"I think you should go get Jake," she whispered.

Her request to see Jake startled Edward. While she didn't have any ill feelings toward the man, asking him to stop by was an admission that something was very wrong.

"Okay, baby. I'll be right back."

Edward climbed out of bed slowly and then ran to the nurse's station. He told Leah that Bella was asking for Jake and she immediately paged him, knowing how significant the request was.

Minutes later, Dr. Black arrived at the nurse's station out of breath. He looked over Bella's chart as Edward detailed the morning.

"Jake?"

Edward was frantic. He wanted to know what was going to happen.

"Let's talk to her first, Edward. Okay?"

Edward nodded and held back his tears. He needed to get himself together before going back in. He didn't want Bella to see him unhinged. It was his job to be strong, to help her in any way he could.

When he and Dr. Black entered Bella's room, it was obvious that she was in a lot of pain. Edward immediately rushed to her side. She was close to tears, and Edward had never been more scared.

Before Dr. Black could ask her how she was, Bella shook her head at him. And that's when Edward knew.

"It's time, Jake."

"Bella, no," Edward interrupted.

After taking a few minutes to sit up, Bella took Edward's hands in hers.

"Edward, I can feel it. It may not be today or tomorrow, but it's going to be soon."

Dr. Black sighed. This was the worst part of his job and it couldn't have happened to a nicer woman, to a nicer family.

"Okay," Edward whispered, his bottom lip trembling. "I'll call the kids."

As Edward walked to retrieve his cell phone from across the room, Dr. Black sat next to Bella's bed and held her hand.

"Before they get here, let's go over the details of the DNR again."

* * *

**Next week: Alice**


	2. Alice

**Thanks be to EBT, MrsSpaceCowboy, and Tkegl for pre-reading. **

* * *

Alice walked into her mom's hospital room already in tears.

"Oh, baby," Bella cried.

Alice sobbed harder as she climbed into bed with Bella. She may have been 28, married, and the mother of her own baby, but Alice would always be Bella's little girl. She was Edward's princess, and Jasper had never denied her anything. Bella knew that Alice would want for nothing after she was gone, and that made her passing hurt less.

"Mom, I don't know what I'm doing with Maria. What if she gets sick? I need you here. Please, mom?" she begged. "Please get rid of the DNR. Let them try."

She looked up at her mom, her eyes puffy and pleading.

"What if they try and you make it and then you're fine? Mom, please. Please please please," she sobbed.

It broke Bella's heart to see her baby girl that way, but she knew that Alice understood the logical reasons behind her decision. But Alice's heart ruled her. She always chose her heart over her head. It's what made Alice Alice, and it's one of the infinite reasons why Bella love her daughter so.

Bella stroked Alice's hair until both of their tears finally stopped.

"Don't be scared to talk to Aunt Angie. She was a big help when Rosalie was a baby. But the most important thing to do is to follow your gut instinct. If you think something's wrong, you're probably right. It's a mother's instinct. Look at me, sweetie."

Alice lifted her head from her mom's chest and looked into her eyes.

"You are a great mother, and I know that Maria will grow into an amazing person because she's part you and part Jasper. Always tell her how beautiful she is. Always tell her that you love her," Bella said, beginning to cry. "Always be there for her. You're going to make mistakes and you're going to doubt yourself and you're going to fight with Jasper. But you'll also have Maria in the cutest Halloween costumes and Mother's Day breakfasts in bed and both of them look at you like you're Supermom. As long as you two love her and always put her best interest first, everything will be okay."

"Okay," Alice whispered, her body shaking from emotion.

She nodded and laid her head back down.

"And you _can_ go to daddy. He wore tutus for your tea parties and stayed up all night a few times when I wasn't able to. He helped patch your booboos and always knew when something was wrong. He's been there for everything you and Rosalie have ever done. He knows what he's doing, too, sweetie."

Alice hugged her mom tighter.

"Except make pancakes."

And Alice's infectious giggle filled the room.

"I can't believe there was a kitchen fire, because dad tried making pancakes."

"Give him a building to design? Perfect. Thinking he knows to use butter instead of olive oil-"

Alice laughed loud enough that Jasper could hear her in the hallway. He wiped his eyes as he finally smiled. Then he heard a giggle from down the hall that was unmistakable.

"Dadadada!"

Alice and Bella had just finished talking about the time Edward had walked in on seven-year-old Alice cutting her own bangs when they heard the door open, and the sounds from the hallway infiltrated their bubble.

"Look who's here," Jasper said, using the voice reserved for Maria's presence.

Maria's face lit up when she saw her mother and grandmother. She leaned away from Jasper's body and made what Alice called "grabby hands" to indicate that she wanted one of them to take her.

Bella watched as Alice's face changed, glowing and happy as she looked at her daughter. Bella watched as Jasper kissed his wife and frowned at her red eyes, running his thumb over her cheek. And Bella watched as Alice took a happy Maria in her arms.

"Hi, mom," Jasper whispered, kissing Bella's temple.

"Wanna play with grandma, sweet girl?" Alice cooed at her bouncing baby.

"Who's my littlest angel?" Bella smiled as Maria crawled her way into her lap.

And for the next twenty minutes, Bella watched and played and laughed and cried as she spent time with her only grandchild, her legacy.

* * *

**Next week: Jasper**


	3. Jasper

**Thanks be to EBT and MrsSpaceCowboy for pre-reading.**

* * *

Jasper Whitlock burrowed his way into Edward and Bella's lives when he was nine. His family had just moved across the street, and Bella had gone over with Alice to introduce themselves. As Bella, Mrs. Whitlock, and Alice sat in the living room, Jasper came stomping down the stairs.

"Mom! Peter flushed my GI Joe down—"

After immediately coming to a halt at the bottom of the stairs, Jasper stared at the little girl who was sitting on his couch and swinging her short legs. He immediately walked over and stood in front of her.

"Hi. I'm Jasper. You're pretty."

Alice stared at him before raising her eyes to her mom and scrunching up her face in disgust.

From that moment on, Jasper's heart belonged only to Alice Cullen.

The following five years were filled with Jasper following Alice around. She found it extremely annoying, especially when her junior high popularity began to soar, but Jasper never failed to tell her how beautiful he thought she was, how she was smart enough to be president, how she deserved the best the world had to offer.

It took the rumor that Lauren Mallory had asked Jasper to the Sadie Hawkins dance for Alice to open her eyes and realize what was in front of her. Once she asked him to be her date, Alice and Jasper were inseparable. Bella thought it was adorable. Edward was less than amused.

But one November night after her shift at the mall, Alice's car hit a pitch of black ice, causing it to skid off the road and hit a tree head on. She was unconscious for four days.

Jasper never left her hospital room.

He read her stories, played her music, told her how much he loved her. He held her hand, slept in a chair, and ate hospital food. He cried and begged and prayed for her to wake up and open her eyes. And he cried and begged and prayed again when she did.

After her release, Jasper did everything from helping her get caught up on her homework to sending thank you cards to the doctors and nurses who took care of her. If she needed something, he got it for her. If she spontaneously burst into tears, he held her and cried with her. If she got angry and demanded he leave her alone, he would sit on the porch until it was safe to go back inside.

Edward recognized love when he saw it. Jasper looked at Alice the same way Edward looked at Bella when they were that age, and Jasper had the same look on his face four years later when he asked Bella and Edward for Alice's hand in marriage. And when Alice walked down the aisle. And again when Alice held Maria for the first time

"Jasper, do you remember what you told Edward and I the day you came to us because you wanted to propose?" Bella asked after she had asked for a moment alone with him.

He nodded as he grasped her hand and squeezed.

"Mrs. Cullen, I love your daughter more than my own life. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her. She's the reason I'm alive."

"Jasper, you have to promise me that you'll take care of my girls," Bella said, tears streaming down her face. "I can't go unless I know they're going to be taken care of."

Jasper leaned over and hugged his mother-in-law, his own tears forcing their way past his eyelashes.

"Mom, as long as I'm alive, nothing will happen to either one of them. I promise you."

As they continued to cry and hug, Bella told Jasper that he was a good man and a good father. She told him the real reason Alice was scared of horses and that she secretly wanted to punch their local Starbucks barista, who apparently made eyes at Jasper every time they went in. Bella reminded him that Alice would never be the first to admit when she's wrong and to have patience with her pride.

"I love you, mom. Thank you for loving me like I was your own," he sobbed.

"You _are _my own," she replied.

Once Bella let go of Jasper, she took his face into her hands and whispered.

"Thank you for loving my daughter."

* * *

**Next week: Rosalie**


	4. Rosalie

**Thanks be to EBT, MrsSpaceCowboy, and JadaPattinson for pre-reading.**

* * *

As Rosalie walked into the room, Bella couldn't help but smile. Her firstborn – two years older than Alice – looked the picture of a successful business woman. Always the serious one, it went well with Rosalie's drive and thirst for knowledge.

Even as a child, Rosalie excelled in everything set before her. Her grades were always perfect, her teacher's comments spoke of a hard-working young lady, and she participated in everything from choir to volleyball to student council. Rosalie never had many friends growing up, but she insisted that she would rather spend time with her family and concentrate on getting into a good college.

Bella and Edward were secure in how well Rosalie was turning out that they were completely blind-sided one day when Bella found her high school sophomore hysterically crying in the shower. Frantic, Bella called Edward home from his baseball game with some of the guys from the office. Once he arrived and noticed the look on Rosalie's face, Edward knew that whatever was going on was bad.

He never imagined that Rosalie would reveal that she had fallen for Royce King, the senior football player. Or that she had lost her virginity to him. Or that he had refused to acknowledge her existence after. Or that she feared she might've been pregnant.

It took Bella, Alice's crying, and Charlie's sudden arrival to calm Edward down long enough to realize that driving over to that punk's house would result with Edward behind bars. Charlie was just as murderous – his granddaughter looked so small and fragile – but he knew that Rosalie needed Edward there, not making the situation worse.

After a week of talks, tears, and a negative pregnancy test from the doctor's office, Rosalie slowly went back to her normal self. Bella and Edward always worried that Rosalie's fierce determination to succeed in life was her way of running away from being hurt again, but all that changed when she met Emmett.

"Hi, mom."

Rosalie still wasn't meeting Bella's eyes, and that bothered her. It had started the moment Bella and Edward sat down with their daughters and sons-in-law to announce her decision to sign a DNR the month prior.

Rosalie was furious.

"All the, ahem, paperwork has been filed. Your will and all of the life insurance stuff's been taken care of."

While Rosalie was a lawyer, she asked that another attorney at her firm handle it. She didn't want to deal with the legal aspect of losing her mother any more than she wanted to deal with the emotional one.

Bella smiled and nodded, but Rosalie's refusal to even look at her was breaking her heart. All she wanted to do was to tell her daughter that she loved her, hold her. And that would've been possible a month ago – before the DNR.

Rosalie's leg began to bounce, and her lower lip began to tremble. She quickly brushed some tears aside as she continued to look away.

"Rosalie, please," Bella whispered.

"I'm sorry, mom. I can't do this."

She got up out of her chair and walked to the door.

"If you want to give up, fine. That's your decision. But you can't expect me to just sit back and watch you give up."

"It's not giving up, Rosie."

"Yes, it is!" Rosalie screamed.

Bella jumped a little. Rosalie had never so much as raised her voice in anger, let alone with the rage and despair she saw on her face.

"You signed a legal document instructing the hospital staff to do nothing, to take no measures to save your life. Your life! This is your life you're talking about, and you simply want to sign it away? You're giving up. You're being selfish!"

"I'm what?" Bella replied, confused and a little shocked.

"Selfish. You're saving yourself the pain of the next year when the rest of us have to deal with you being gone for the rest of our lives. You're taking you away from us. Explain to me how that's fine!"

Just outside the door, Emmett jumped up from his chair and nearly charged into the room.

"No, Emmett," Edward said, stepping in front of him.

"But dad—"

"No," Edward whispered. "They have to do this."

"Is that what you think I'm doing? Being selfish?" they heard Bella ask.

Bella had done her very best to remain calm with Rosalie at all times. She understood that her children would be upset, but she never dreamed that one of them would think her decision was out of selfishness on her part.

"It would be selfish of me to keep continuing this," she said, her voice cracking. "Do you think I want to watch what you go through as you watch me slowly die? Do you think I want you to suffer? Do you think I want to put you through that?"

As that simple realization dawned on Rosalie, Bella's anger began to boil over.

"Do you think I want that, Rosalie?" she sternly asked.

Rosalie's cascading tears were as silent as her response.

"Do you think I haven't gone over _every_scenario with the doctors, had _every_ discussion with your father, said _every_ prayer to God without thinking of you? Of you or of Alice?" she yelled. "How about Emmett? Or Jasper? Or my granddaughter?!"

Rosalie's body began to shake from the force of her crying while Bella's shook out of both the physical and emotional pain she was in.

"If I wanted to be selfish, I'd gladly stick around and watch my body deteriorate if it meant I could spend as much time with my family as I could. I'd deal with the medicine that makes me sick and the constant hospital trips and walking in on your father crying in his office! But I love you too much to let you go through this. There's nothing they can do, Rosie. What's the point of six months to a year when all you'll get out of it is watching me be in pain every second of every day? I don't want that for you, for any of you!"

Rosalie ran to her mom, disgusted with her recent behavior.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…"

Bella had more – a lot more – to say to her daughter, but as Rosalie kept apologizing through her sobs, Bella knew it was best to say nothing. Her daughter was hurting and had turned it into anger, causing her to lash out. While that didn't excuse Rosalie's hurtful words, Bella's love for her daughter was stronger, more important. Instead, she simply rocked her daughter back and forth until her sobs quieted and they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Next week: Emmett. **


	5. Emmett

**Thanks be to EBT and MrsSpaceCowboy for pre-reading.**

* * *

Rosalie was 25 when she was asked to join a highly respected firm right out of law school. She had only been there three weeks when Emmett McCarty stopped by to go over his Seahawks contract with his attorney. As Rosalie turned to walk into a partner's office, their eyes met, they both smiled… and she walked into a glass door.

Because of his schedule, Emmett was unable to meet Bella or Edward until seven months into his relationship with Rosalie. With Alice's wedding less than six months away, Rosalie knew that there was no better time to make introductions.

After eating Bella's pot roast – Emmett's favorite according to Rosalie – the six of them – Alice and Jasper were invited as buffers - sat in the living room to get to know one another. After Edward and Bella asked Emmett to tell them a little about himself, Emmett cleared his throat as he began to tell the parents of the woman he loved about his upbringing.

Emmett's father was an alcoholic who liked to put his hands on his wife any time he felt like it. Emmett often slept in his bedroom closet, because it was the only place he couldn't hear his parents arguing or his father hitting his mother. When he was eight, Emmett's mother committed suicide. Less than a year later, his father was found dead outside of a bar with two bullet holes in his chest. Emmett went to live with his aunt and uncle, who then passed away in a car accident when he was nineteen, leaving him alone.

As soon as Emmett was finished speaking, Bella excused herself and ran from the room. Emmett - now convinced that Bella disapproved of his background and, by extension, his relationship with Rosalie - asked Edward if he could speak with her. When he found the only closed door in the house, he knocked.

"I'm so sorry about that Emmett," Bella said, trying to calm her emotions.

"Mrs. Cullen, if I said something to offend—"

"No, no. Please," she said, patting the seat next to her. She explained that her father, Charlie, had passed away a little over two years before and his story brought up a lot of those same emotions.

"Plus," she went on, "you were just a little boy. You deserved so much better."

That was day Emmett started calling Bella "mom" in his head. It was also the day that Bella swore she would never allow Emmett to feel anything but loved.

After that fateful day, Bella became Emmett's biggest cheerleader. She went to every home game and did her best to attend as many away games as possible, always wearing his jersey and his team number on her cheek. She was always his date for the fundraisers he held for his charity, a non-profit that benefited emotionally, psychologically, and physically abused children. She was often his partner in crime when it came to playing pranks on Edward, who tried to hold in his amusement but never could.

When Emmett took Edward and Bella out to dinner to ask for an engagement blessing, Bella all but jumped over the table to hug him. And then she cried.

The day of Emmett and Rosalie's wedding, he pulled his new in-laws aside. His hand shook as he reached into his pocket and placed a set of keys in Bella's hand.

"You invited me into your home and family with more love than any one person deserves. Thank you for already being the parents I never had."

The keys were for a brand new house in one of the nicest neighborhoods in Seattle.

Emmett's world came crashing down during that family meeting a year ago. He couldn't believe that his mom - the woman who had welcomed him into her family, loved him for who he was without question, and was proud of everything he did – was dying. Emmett had to leave the table before the pain in his chest erupted.

When Bella's health deteriorated enough that she was admitted to the hospital four weeks ago, he took a leave of absence from the NFL. His coach and teammates - who had been the recipients of Bella's hugs, concern, and now infamous pot roast – understood and supported his decision. They sent flowers, cards, and some even stopped by.

It was a testament to how far Bella's love reached.

The argument between Rosalie and Bella was a necessary evil, Edward had said, but it still didn't make Emmett feel any better. And as he waited for Edward to wake Rosalie and Bella, he ran to the gift shop for something cute and squeezable to put smiles on the faces of the two most important women in his life.

He returned just as Edward leaned down to kiss Bella after making sure she was comfortable in her wheelchair just outside her room.

"Unhand her, you ruffian!" Emmett called out.

The three of them turned their heads to see Emmett walking toward them with a giant stuffed panda, and by the look on Bella's face, you would've thought her life was problem-free.

"Care Bear!" she smiled, her face full of love and delight.

"Hey, mama."

He crouched down to give her a kiss on the cheek and tuck the blanket around her a little more.

"Is this man bothering you? Should I have him escorted from the building?"

Bella and Rosalie giggled as Edward crossed his arms over his chest, a twinkle in his eye.

"She's my wife, Emmett," he laughed.

"And that's my mom. Keep your hands to yourself. I don't need to see that. Ew," he replied, making a face and causing everyone to laugh.

"You ready to go?" he asked, looking at Bella.

"Drive, good sir."

"Excellent."

Emmett shoved the stuffed panda into Edward's arms, kissed Rosalie, and began to push Bella's wheelchair down the hall. Their destination was the same as it had been since the day Bella was admitted, but neither tired of it.

So, for the next two hours, Bella looked on, smiling and laughing, as Emmett brought the greatest joy to the tiny bodies in the children's cancer ward.

* * *

**Next week: Esme.**


	6. Esme

**Thanks be to EBT and MrsSpaceCowboy for pre-reading.**

* * *

"_Good morning."_

_Esme and Carlisle look up from their coffee and newspaper, smiling when they see me._

"_Good morning, sweetie. You're here early," Esme replies, looking at the clock on the microwave._

"_I- I need- Um…"_

"_Bella, what is it?" Carlisle asks, lowering his newspaper and looking at me with concern. _

"_Esme, may I speak to you privately?"_

"_Of course, honey. Carlisle, will you go make sure Edward's up before we have another breakfast food incident?"_

_The three of us laugh, remembering when Edward overslept one morning and spilled his cereal and orange juice all over his pants while rushing._

_Carlisle squeezes my shoulder as he walks by and heads up the stairs. I walk out of the foyer and into the kitchen, taking a seat next to her at the table._

_I scratch my forehead, fidget with my backpack, and clear my throat repeatedly, preparing myself to ask what I need to, when Esme startles me._

"_Are you pregnant?" she blurts out._

_I immediately turn to her and see not just the obvious panic in her expression but worry, too._

"_What? No! Nooooooo," I reply, shaking my head. _

_And then Esme does something that has us laughing hysterically years later. _

_She dramatically throws herself on the table and begins repeating, "Oh, thank you, Jesus."_

_But it's exactly what I need, this icebreaker. The anxiety of having to ask her this is almost suffocating. _

"_I was hoping you would go with me to the doctor soon. For birth control."_

_It's still a little embarrassing to say this to my boyfriend's mother, but…_

"_Um, have you and Edward—"_

_She turns a little red._

"_This is ridiculous. I should just be able to ask you this," she mutters. "Have you and Edward had sex already?"_

"_No," I almost yell._

_I'm shaking my head frantically to get my point further across, and then she looks at me with confusion._

"_Forgive me if this sounds crass, sweetie, but you two have been together for almost a year. I just assumed…"_

_I stutter._

"_We weren't ready."_

"_And you're ready now?" she asks hesitantly._

"_We've discussed sex. Us having it, I mean. We're not ready _now_," I emphasize, hoping she'll understand. "But we'd like to be ready for when we are."_

_I take a deep breath._

"_The only other person I feel comfortable asking is Angela, but somebody might get the wrong idea about seeing a pastor's daughter at a clinic. You don't have to go with me. I was just hoping- I mean, I know you're not my mom," I try to explain, taking a deep breath to keep my voice from shaking and the tears from flowing. _

_It dawns on her what I'm trying to say, that she's the only real maternal figure in my life and I need a touch of that here. _

"_Do you and Edward have plans on Saturday?" she suddenly asks._

"_No."_

"_Would you like to make a day of it? We could go see the doctor and then catch a movie? Maybe eat at that 50s diner with the milkshakes your dad's always talking about? Or do some clothes shopping?"_

_She smiles her beautiful Esme smile, and I can't help but launch myself at her. I hug her really hard and begin to cry. She knows this whole thing isn't just about the birth control issue. She knows I miss my mom and that I'd be going to her with this if she were still alive. _

"_You can always come to me, Bella," she whispers into my ear as she rubs my back. "My mom died when she was 63, so I can't imagine how difficult it must be growing up without one. But if you need anything, you can come to me. We can talk or shop or just get away from the men in my life who refuse to put the seat down."_

_I laugh and thank her and hug her harder. Then we hear footsteps coming toward us._

"_Dad," Edward whines. "Can you not say that anymore? And can we _please_ not talk about it in front of mom?"_

_Esme and I let go long enough to see Edward and Carlisle standing just inside the kitchen._

_Carlisle looks like he means business as he looks between Edward and I. _

"_No glove, no love. Are you understanding me, Edward?"_

* * *

The pain in Bella's body was strong enough that it woke her up. She blinked and blinked, the room finally coming into focus. She immediately spotted Edward sleeping in the recliner next to her bed.

The image made her both happy and sad.

As she sat up, she realized that it was already past noon. After visiting the children's cancer ward with Emmett the day before, Bella's pain began to increase and she was more fatigued than ever. The doctors gave her larger doses of morphine but she still spent the rest of the night tossing and turning, the pain not allowing her to sleep well.

Bella waited until everyone but Edward was out of her room before she finally called Esme. Bella knew that she didn't have much time and she wanted to spend some of it with her surrogate mom, despite both of their circumstances.

"Hi, mom."

"Bella! Hi, sweetie. How are you? How are you feeling?"

"I'm…" she sighed. "I'm still here."

She let the silence linger. She couldn't bring herself to tell Esme the actual words.

"But I'm not alone. Edward's here. All the kids. They've stopped by everyday," she said, smiling despite her tears.

Edward squeezed Bella's hand as he looked on.

"My Carlisle gave everything he had to that hospital. Bending the rules a bit isn't going to hurt them. It's the least they can do."

"Thank you."

"Oh, honey. Carlisle loved you so much. He would've done the same. He would've demanded it."

Esme and Bella spent hours on the phone together. They discussed Maria, Emmett and Rosalie's decision to have a baby, and their medical conditions. They talked and laughed and were reminded of how important each was to the other.

It wasn't until a nurse brought Bella's dinner by that she realized Esme hadn't said much for the past few minutes.

"Mom?"

Silence.

"Esme? Are you there?"

"Bella?"

"It's me."

"Hi, sweetie. Are you calling for Edward? He's not here. I think he's at band practice still."

Bella's heart sank.

"With Homecoming next weekend, they've been practicing more. Well, I'm sure you know," she laughed. "I'll have him call you when he gets home, okay?"

"Okay," Bella replied, silent tears.

"Did you find a dress for the dance, yet? We could take a trip to Port Angeles, if you like. You could wear a potato sack and my son would still think you're the most beautiful person in the world, but I think a nice dress would be much better for the photos," she laughed.

_I love you, mom._

"I love you, Esme."

"Oh, honey. I love you, too."

* * *

**Next week: Angela.**


	7. Angela

**Thanks be to EBT and MrsSpaceCowboy for pre-reading. **

* * *

Ask Bella how she and Edward met, and she'd say it was because of how she met Angela. Angela and Edward would say it was because of Bella's good heart. And her temper.

Bella was one week into her new high school and was walking back to class with her bathroom pass in hand when she heard voices coming from around the corner. As she walked past, she noticed a small brunette cowering away from a larger girl. Bella immediately intervened when the smaller brunette was forcefully shoved into the lockers behind her.

"Are you okay?" she asked the brunette as she helped pick up her dropped books. "What's wrong with you?"

Bella looked up at the bully with disgust.

"Don't think just because your little friend is the Chief's daughter that—"

"That what?" Bella interrupted.

She stood up, handed the books to the brunette, and turned to face down the bully.

"I don't fucking care what your problem is with her, but it ends now," Bella seethed. "You hear me?"

"Or what?"

"Or nothing. Just leave her alone."

Bella was suddenly pushed, so she pushed back. Her hair was pulled, so she pulled back. She was scratched, hit, and cursed at. So Bella fought right back… until she was pulled off of the bully by a science teacher.

The two girls were escorted to the principal's office, and once Bella was able to see past her throbbing right hand and the bleeding scratch on her cheek, she told Principal Banner what had happened. Even though he didn't have a reason to not believe her, it took all around model student Angela Weber bursting into his office in defense of Bella to truly grasp what had happened. She explained the situation, and Maggie the Bully was suspended for two weeks. Bella was given two weeks in school suspension for fighting even though she hadn't started it.

As Bella waited in the front office for Charlie to arrive, her eyes kept straying to the office aid with the pretty green eyes hidden behind thick, black frames and a mouth full of metal. She was disappointed when he suddenly left and she was left alone with Mrs. Cope, the school secretary. But just as Charlie arrived, the office aid walked back in.

Without saying a word, he knelt beside her and placed a bag of ice on her right hand.

"That should keep it from swelling," he whispered.

"Thanks," Bella responded, a little confused about her suddenly racing heart.

He quickly looked up at her and bashfully smiled before nodding and standing.

"It's good to see you, Chief Swan," he mumbled to Bella's father.

"It's good to see you, too, Edward," Charlie smiled.

Back in Bella's hospital room, Angela placed her head on Edward's shoulder as they watched Angela's children say goodbye to their Aunt Bella. Jared, the oldest of Angela's four children, was having a particularly difficult time coming to terms with his godmother's inevitable death. Both families had celebrated birthdays, weddings, births, and everything else life had given them together. But once everyone had cried, said their farewells, and cried some more, Jerad and his siblings – Marcus, Tyler, and Charlotte – hugged their Uncle Edward before leaving the room.

Ben, Angela's husband, couldn't take it and had left immediately after spending his time with Bella. He wanted to be there for his wife and children, but his own heart was broken. Losing Bella was tragic enough, but knowing that his wife was losing her surrogate sister was too much.

Once Angela and Bella were left alone, Angela approached Bella with a goofy grin and a box. Bella giggled a little as she tore through the wrapping paper, eager to see what her very best friend was surprising her with.

"You found it!" Bella beamed.

Bella hugged the blanket she and Angela had made during their sophomore year home economics class. It was ratty and uneven, but it reminded the girls of slumber parties, their college road trip to San Francisco, and Washington winters spent in front of fireplaces.

The two instantly went from being wives, mothers, and grandmothers to playful and free teenagers again.

Bella and Angela smiled and laughed as Angela climbed into bed with her best friend. They threw the blankets over their heads and cocooned themselves off from the world. But after their schoolgirl giggles quieted, Angela and Bella were forced to face the reality of letting go. And underneath that special blanket, Bella took Angela's hand in her own and sighed deeply.

"Confession time?" Bella asked

"Confession time," Angela replied

Angela's eyes began to water as Bella's face changed from the strong and confident one she wore to ease the pain of others to one she barely recognized.

"I'm scared, Angie. I'm so scared," she whispered through tears.

"What can I do?"

"Alice is terrified about Maria. Be there for her? Answer her questions? Tell her she's a great mother."

"Of course."

"Rosalie," Bella sighed. "She gonna beat herself up because of our fight. Don't let her. She'll need to be angry and cry, and I don't think she'll go to Alice or Edward for that. She's too ashamed."

"I'll make sure she's okay."

"And Edward…"

Bella took a deep breath.

"Tell him it's okay to smile and laugh and be happy. I want him to be happy. And…" Bella cleared her throat. "And if he finds love again—"

"Bella—" Angela interrupted.

"No, Angie. I don't want him to stop living his life after I'm gone. He's the best man I know. He's an amazing husband and a wonderful father. If he has the ability to share that with someone else, I want him to. I don't want him to spend the rest of his life alone, because he thinks he has to. Okay?"

Angela knew that Edward would never even think about another woman, but she knew Bella needed that piece of mind.

"I'll try. You know how stubborn Edward can be," she joked.

Bella laughed through her sobs and nodded.

The two best friends-turned-sisters cried and talked until Bella had to be given another heavy dose of pain medication. And just before Angela climbed out of bed to allow Bella to sleep, Bella stopped her.

"Thank you for being my sister," she whispered.

"Thank you for being mine."

* * *

**Next week: Edward.**


	8. Edward

**Thanks be to EBT and MrsSpaceCowboy for pre-reading.**

* * *

Bella's health deteriorated over the next couple of days. Despite her inability to get out of bed or stay awake for more than three or four hours at a time, her spirit remained positive. She smiled and tried to laugh, not wanting her family to know the pain running through her body at all times.

But Edward knew his wife, the love of his life. He could see the effort she put in to keep their children from watching their mother live her last moments in pain.

On that fateful day, Rosalie had the sudden need to go to church and Emmett went along to support his wife. Maria was all smiles and giggles as she played with her Aunt Angela downstairs while Jasper stayed in bed with Alice as she cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

And so, Edward and Bella were finally alone, pressed as close together as they could be in Bella's hospital bed. Facing each other and holding on to each other in more ways than simply physical, Edward stared at his wife, memorizing her beautiful face again.

"Do you remember the first time I told you I loved you?"

The smile on Bella's face was blinding and absent of any trace of what she knew was merely hours away.

"_Everybody_ remembers the first time you told me you loved me," she laughed.

Edward and Bella had been inseparable for months. They studied together during the weekdays and went out on dates on the weekends. Charlie and Bella had dinner with Edward's family a couple of times, relishing in Esme's home-cooking, and Edward would sometimes stay to have pizza or Chinese with Charlie and Bella after one of their study dates.

Neither Bella nor Edward was ever seen without a smile. That was the effect that they had on each other. And because they kept their promises to remain honor roll students and maintain a balance with family and friends, Esme, Carlisle, and Charlie couldn't help but smile and be grateful that their children were so happy.

"I wanted so badly to tell you," Edward smiled. "But I needed to do something that would make you realize how serious I was."

"That's an understatement," she smiled, thinking back.

Bella had no idea that Edward had been named Drum Major for that year's Homecoming. So when the band took the field for the game's halftime show, she was surprised and fiercely proud that her boyfriend was leading the way. She watched as the band members marched around the field and created shapes and designs as they played their instruments. Bella stood and clapped and cheered as the band, still in formation, took a bow once the performance was over… until they suddenly scrambled their individual positions and everyone found themselves reading "I (heart shape) U." It wasn't until Edward took the microphone meant to announce the Homecoming court that Bella realized the message was intended for her. Edward's confident "I love you, Bella Swan!" was heard throughout the bleachers, causing everyone to cheer and clap, and those who knew Bella turned to look at her in time to witness her blush and smile and cry.

They spent an hour after Homecoming in the back of Esme's borrowed car, kissing and groping and admitting their love for each other over and over.

"We were the talk of the school for a while," she smiled.

"I was so popular," he laughed. "I had braces, wore glasses, and was still letting mom dress me, but I was the most popular guy in school for weeks. It was amazing. And it was all because of you."

Edward looked over his wife's face, taking in every line and wrinkle, and fell in love with her all over again. Because while he knew that other men his age would choose to ogle a woman too young to possess those characteristics, Edward would forever remember the laughter that caused the lines around her mouth. And the work and love her hands performed to cause the wrinkles there. And the thirty plus years together as Mr. and Mrs. Edward and Isabella Cullen that went on to create the few gray hairs on her head.

"I knew there was nobody else for me. I _had_ to tell the world. Everything about loving you made me want to bust. It's the greatest feeling I've ever known."

"Edward…"

She cupped his cheek and looked into his tearful eyes through her own.

"I don't know how to be without you."

"You're going to be fine," she replied, wiping his tears with her thumb. "You are the best man I've ever known. Our babies are happy people, because you taught them to never settle for less than what they were worth. Jasper and Emmett love them so much and so well, because they had you as their example. Our family is special and beautiful because of how strong and amazing and loving you are, Edward. You are going to be _just_ fine."

"You're the only thing I know," he whispered before breaking into sobs.

Edward pulled her into him, holding on as tightly as he could without causing her more pain.

"The despair in my soul at the thought that I won't be able to wake up next to you ever again is more than I can stand, Bella," he cried.

Edward had more to say to say to his wife and best friend, much more. But the significance of the moment he was having with Bella overwhelmed him.

Or maybe it was because no words existed to fully express how much he loved her.

So he held her and told her he loved her over and over until they were both too exhausted to continue crying.

Once another round of morphine had been administered and Bella drank as much water as she needed, Dr. Black excused himself and Edward climbed back into bed with his wife.

"You know that the only reason I'm the best man you know is because of you, right? I'm only the man I am because of you."

Bella smiled at the face she had loved for more than half her life. It amazed her that she had been lucky enough to find Edward, to find the only other person she was ever meant to be with. She had two beautiful and happy daughters, a healthy granddaughter, a best friend who was the sister she never had, and a lifetime of memories.

"We had a good life together."

"We had a great life together."

Edward laughed at the yawn Bella was trying to hide and pulled the blankets up to cover their bodies.

"Time to sleep," he whispered.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, Bella."

* * *

Bella passed away at 3:18am. Before Edward finally left her side, he kissed her lips and whispered into her ear.

"Take care of my heart. I've left it with you."

* * *

**Next week: The end. **


	9. The End

**Thanks be to EBT and MrsSpaceCowboy for pre-reading.**

* * *

"H-hi, Bella."

Bella smiled quickly before composing her face and closing her locker door. She turned and felt her blush creep up her neck.

"Hey, Edward."

Edward tried to come up with something brilliant to impress her.

"May I, um, walk you? To ISS?"

He internally cringed, but then…

"Sure," Bella replies, trying to hide her smile.

Edward smiled, his braces making a rare appearance. He grabbed Bella's books and turned toward the office.

"How's your hand?"

"It's better now."

She turned her head slightly.

"It's much better now."

* * *

"Dad?"

"Bella, what are you doing awake?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"You, too, huh?"

"Yeah."

Bella took a seat next to Charlie on the sofa. He could tell she had been crying, but he didn't want to push the subject. Before he could figure out what to say, Bella spoke up.

"I miss mom."

* * *

It took every ounce of energy in Charlie's body to keep from opening the door and ending what was becoming an obnoxiously long goodnight kiss between Edward and Bella.

* * *

"We did it!" Angela yelled as she ran to Bella.

The two screamed and smiled and hugged, their graduation caps lying on the ground with the rest of the class'.

* * *

"Edward?" Bella whispered into his ear.

"Hmm?"

"Close your book."

She looked around at the almost empty university library.

"Why?" Edward asked, still not looking up from his book and the notes he was taking.

Bella leaned in even more.

"Because I wanna go home and get naked," she whispered directly into his ear.

* * *

Bella smiled as Angela sang along horribly to whatever song was playing on the radio. It was only an hour into their road trip to San Francisco, and she silently thanked her dad for his college graduation present as she joined in Angela's singing.

* * *

"Do you, Angela, take Benjamin be to your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

Bella smiled and wiped her tears from her place next to her best friend.

* * *

Moan.

Groan.

"Oh, fuck."

Edward rolled his hips.

"Say it again," he panted.

He pulled out, in. Out and in.

"Say it again."

Bella raised her arms above her head and weaved her fingers through the headboard slats, gripping until her knuckles turned white.

Edward's thrusts became more forceful.

"Say it again," he demanded before running his tongue over her nipple and biting down.

"Yes," she moaned. "Fuck, yes."

"Again."

He gripped her hips stronger and let the need to pound into Bella overtake him. He watched as her tits bounced with the force of his thrusts and her face was nothing but pure bliss.

This was his heaven.

"Oh, yes. Oh, yes. Oh, yes," she repeated as she came.

Edward would never tire of hearing her say that.

After he buried his face in her neck and thrust until he came, he kissed her gently from her shoulder, up her neck, and to her mouth.

"I love you," he said, moving the sticky, sweaty hair off her forehead.

"I love you more," she replied, smiling at her new engagement ring.

* * *

"You're not my little girl anymore," Charlie cried, the idea of becoming a grandpa overwhelming him.

It was one of the many times he wished Renee had lived to see.

* * *

"That's not where that goes!" Bella yelled, showing Edward the crib instructions. Again.

* * *

It was just after 8pm when he got home from work, and Edward forced his exhausted body up the stairs into their apartment. He barely noticed the bottles and dirty dishes in the sink or the laundry basket full of dirty clothes or the bills on the kitchen table. He dropped his bag at the base of the stairs and sighed as he quietly walked up. All he wanted to do was climb into bed and sleep his Friday night away.

Instead, he kissed his sleeping wife, picked up his cooing daughter from her crib, and took her downstairs so Bella could have a few hours of interrupted sleep.

* * *

Baby Rosalie began to cry after she fell on her padded bottom, but Edward and Bella were too busy hugging each other and laughing over having watched her take her first steps.

* * *

"Are you serious?!" Bella screamed.

Angela nodded furiously and then smiled her biggest smile as her best friend threw her arms around her.

"Congratulations! I can't believe you're gonna be a mom again," Bella giggled.

* * *

"Are you ready, sweet pea?"

Rosalie played with Grandpa Carlisle's doctor's coat until he opened the door and revealed her mom and dad.

Carlisle smiled as he handed Rosalie over to Edward, a look of sheer joy on his face.

"Rosie, I'd like to introduce you to your baby sister. This is Alice."

* * *

"Goddammit, Edward. If you say you're gonna be home by six, be fucking home by six!"

"I'm trying Bella, but we have a shitload of bills. They're not gonna pay themselves!"

* * *

"It's good to have you finally join us," Esme smiled, triggering Charlie's smile.

"Yeah, well… It's nice being so close to the girls. And it saves everybody gas money."

* * *

"Honey? We can't stand here all day."

"Yes, we can," Edward argued. "What if she gets scared, and we're not close by? What if she starts to cry?"

Edward stared into the kindergarten classroom and watched as Rosalie shyly stayed away from the other students.

* * *

"You guys look great!" Bella laughed, taking picture after picture of Alice and Rosalie.

While Rosalie was dressed like Wednesday Adams, she was anything but as she posed for pictures with Alice, who was every bit the princess with her pink tutu and tights, tiara, and giggling.

"Edward!"

"Two seconds!" he yelled from their upstairs bedroom.

"Okay, okay. Settle down. Now, what are the rules – Alice, settle down. What are the rules for Halloween with daddy?"

"Only let go of daddy's hand when he says it's okay," Rosalie replied.

"That I get all the candy," Alice threw in.

"Alice, no," Bella laughed. "Only let go of daddy's hand when he says it's okay, and _always_ stay together where daddy can see you. Okay?"

"Yes, mommy," they replied.

"Alright. Let's go," Edward proclaimed when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

The moment the three of them saw Edward, the house was filled with the cutest giggles.

Edward, while still wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers, was also wearing a tutu around his waist and a tiara on his head.

As scrambled to find his car keys and the girls grabbed their plastic pumpkins for trick-or-treating, Bella noticed something on Edward. Before Alice led the brigade through the front door, Bella pulled his hand back.

"Are you wearing glitter?" she asked, moving closer to see his neck.

"I asked daddy to wear it," Alice replied, charging over.

She grabbed Edward's hand with both of hers and began tugging.

"Come on. Let's go. The candy's waiting."

"What can I say?" he shrugged and leaned in to kiss Bella. "Real men sparkle."

* * *

"But mom, I just don't understand why he's always around," Alice grumbled as Jasper took a seat next her dad at the dinner table.

"Be nice, Alice, and pass him the potatoes."

* * *

Bella hummed, causing Edward to groan. As she brought her mouth up, she lightly scraped his cock with her teeth.

"Your mouth's so good," he moaned, grabbing the back of her head and jerking his hips.

Bella secretly smiled before quickly sucking him back into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat.

* * *

_When did she get this big?_

Edward grabbed onto Bella's hand as he watched Alice cross the stage for her graduation. Next year? Middle school.

* * *

"Mom! Would you please tell Alice to stay out of my room?!"

* * *

Edward smiled at the picture in the hallway of Charlie showing Rosalie and Alice how to set up a tent during their camping trip the year before.

* * *

"Leelee, can I talk to you?"

"Make it quick. I have a math test tomorrow I need to study for."

Alice walked in and closed the door. She moved Rosalie's books to the side and sat down on the bed, crushing Rosalie's notes.

"Get off my notes before I hurt you."

"Leelee, Lauren Mallory asked Jasper to the dance."

"And?" Rosalie asked, looking for the correct chapter in her math book.

"I don't want him to go with her."

Rosalie stopped and looked up, a tiny smile on her lips.

"I want him to go with me," Alice finally realized.

* * *

Bella walked quietly into the living room and leaned against the wall, staring at her husband. And she fell in love all over again. Because while he complained about how Mr. Fancy Pants, Alice's cat, and Masen, Rosalie's miniature pinscher, were a pain in the ass a lot of the time, the view of the three of them sleeping together on the living room couch reminded Bella of how much he loved his daughters.

* * *

"How's she holding up?" Charlie asked in a panic.

Carlisle and Esme hurried over from the couch.

Edward and Bella sighed and sat at the table.

"She's finally asleep," Bella replied, rubbing her face. "Alice crawled under the covers with her. She didn't want Rosalie to wake up alone."

After a few minutes of silence, Bella finally spoke up.

"She needs a pregnancy test."

* * *

"I'm going to Jasper's for dinner!" Alice screamed as she ran out of the house to the one across the street.

* * *

"What do you think about having another baby?" Bella whispered. "Maybe a boy?"

* * *

The fluttering of Rosalie's report card caught Edward's attention as he closed the refrigerator door. He stared at the As and smiled, pride filling his chest.

* * *

"I see."

Edward lowered his head, his eyes refusing to meet anybody else's.

"I'm not very hungry anymore," Edward muttered. "You guys go have dinner. I have some work to do for tomorrow anyway."

He set the keys on the table and kissed Bella's cheek before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Rosalie and Bella turned to look at Alice, who was looking ashamed and crying. Rosalie was still in a bit of shock at what had just taken place, but Bella… Bella was furious.

"I didn't mean—"

"You didn't mean to say you're embarrassed to be seen with him?" Rosalie scoffed. "Nice, Alice. Real nice."

Rosalie turned around, left the kitchen, and went up to her room.

"I should ground you—"

"But mom, the dance—"

"But your father worked really hard to come up with the money to buy your dress."

Alice's eyes went wide. She had no idea about the dress. She was going to borrow one of Rosalie's.

* * *

"Alice! Invite Jasper to dinner, hang up the phone, and get your ass downstairs to set this table!"

* * *

"Are you serious?!" Rosalie screamed.

She jumped up and down and threw herself at her parents.

"Thank you!"

"There will be rules, of course, but… We're proud of you, Rosie. We're very proud of you," Edward said as he hugged his daughter.

Once she had let them both go, Edward reached for his wallet. He placed some money in Rosalie's hand along with the keys to her new car.

"Why don't you take Alice and Jasper and go buy a couple of pizzas for dinner?"

"Okay," she beamed.

* * *

Alice continued to wail.

"Don't worry, Ali," Rosalie said, trying to console her. "Jasper and I will find Mr. Fancy Pants."

* * *

"Let's go! Rosalie's game starts in 45 minutes! We're gonna be late!" Alice screamed.

* * *

"Mom, please don't cry," Rosalie begged. "It's UCLA, not the moon. I'll come home as often as I can."

* * *

Jasper grabbed Alice's limp hand and squeezed.

"You gotta wake up, baby," he whispered, tears on his face. "You just gotta wake up."

* * *

Edward busted through the front door, scaring his three girls.

"Everybody go put on something nice. We're going out to celebrate. I got the promotion!" he beamed.

* * *

"Hello?" Rosalie grumbled, still mostly asleep.

"Leelee?"

"Alice?"

Rosalie sat up in bed.

"Leelee, I'm sorry to wake you up," she slurred. "But can you come get me?"

* * *

"I told you," Edward panted. "I told you there were benefits to the girls going off to college."

"I didn't realize sex on the kitchen floor was one of them," Bella panted, laughing a little.

* * *

Bella sobbed as she placed a rose on Charlie's coffin.

Rosalie let her tears fall but stayed as put together as she could for her mother's sake.

* * *

Alice hugged her father's neck a little harder.

"My baby's engaged," Edward said into her hair, trying to hold back his tears. "You're so grown up now."

"I love you, daddy."

* * *

"Whoooo!" Alice cheered, cupping her hands around her mouth to sound louder.

Jasper joined in, and Angela clapped harder. Bella and Edward could barely stop smiling as they watched their first born graduate college.

* * *

_Perfect_, Rosalie thought. _Everything's perfect_.

She smiled and then laughed as Alice twirled in her wedding dress before taking Rosalie's hand again and dancing with her sister some more.

* * *

"I don't like her," Bella whispered, practically wrapping herself around Edward.

"Who?"

"Your new receptionist."

Bella looked over her shoulder as discreetly as she could and scowled. Edward followed Bella's line of sight and noticed Rebecca ogling him. When she realized that she'd been caught, Rebecca quickly looked down and began to wade through the paperwork on her desk.

"Everything's perky and in its place," Bella muttered. "She's practically flawless."

Instead of taking Bella out to lunch as they had planned, Edward took her back to his office, locked the door, bent her over his desk, and showed her how much he couldn't care about his new receptionist.

* * *

Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and began to drag him across the room.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"We should be there in case Emmett starts handing out more houses."

* * *

"What exactly are we talking about here?" Edward asked, his eyes moving back and forth between Esme and Carlisle.

"Alzheimer's?" Bella asked again in shock.

* * *

"One more push, Alice. Come on, baby. You can do it!"

"Shut up, Jasper!"

Rosalie held in her laugh as she held Alice's hand and wiped the sweat off of her baby sister's face.

* * *

Bella cradled her cell phone between her chin and shoulder.

"What's up, Care Bear?"

"Hey, mama. Wanna be my date for the fundraiser next week? There's a new, pretty dress in it for you," he practically sang.

* * *

"Jasper?"

Edward rubbed his eyes and stepped aside to let him in.

"I'm sorry to wake you."

The 12:16am neon light from the stove mocked him.

"It's okay. What's wrong?"

"Alice and I got into a huge fight. She threw me out."

* * *

While Emmett's presence did cause some attraction, for the most part, it was exactly what Bella had hoped for. There was nothing quite like having a family vacation at Disneyland. Her daughters looked more like her pre-teen troublemakers than grown, married women. Even Angela looked like a kid again.

And for one moment, everyone was perfectly happy.

* * *

Bella placed her forehead against their bedroom door and sighed. She could hear Edward's sobs through the door. She took a deep breath and prepared to be there for Edward just as he had been there for her when her father died.

* * *

Bella looked into the dining room. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Angela, and Ben were completely focused on making Maria smile and laugh. Emmett was out of town at an away game.

"I don't wanna ruin this moment," Bella whispered, leaning her head against Edward's shoulder.

"I know, sweetheart," he sighed. "But we said we would be completely honest with them about this whole thing. This is going to change their lives, too."

Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist. He wanted to lose it, to just break down and live in denial, but he had to be strong. His family would need him to be strong once they revealed that Bella was sick.

* * *

"Are you listening to yourself?" Emmett yelled.

"When your mother's dying and signs a Do Not Resuscitate order, then you can come talk to me!" Rosalie screamed.

She immediately froze as the guilt washed over her. Emmett's face went from furious to shocked to full of pain.

"Emmett, I'm sorry. I didn't... I didn't mean that."

She walked over to him and put her arms around his waist. Emmett allowed her to hold him for a couple of seconds but then pulled away.

"She _is_ my mother."

Emmett grabbed his coat and walked out of the house.

* * *

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

_Isabella Marie Cullen_

_September 13,1957 - February 3, 2013_

_Beloved daughter, wife, mother, grandmother, and friend._

"_Real love stories never have endings."_

* * *

**Thank you for everything.**

**Until next time.**


	10. Epilogue

**This wasn't planned, but it just wouldn't stop poking at my brain. **

**Thanks be to MrsSpaceCowboy for pre-reading. **

* * *

Edward never remarried. He never even thought about dating.

Rosalie and Alice hated the idea of their father growing old alone. But they understood. Bella was their everything.

Edward mourned the death of his first and only love for the next 16 years until he died at the age of 72.

But while Edward mourned, he also lived.

Alice and Jasper had Carmen four years after Maria. Alice was always tired of the two of them yelling at each other, Carmen "borrowing" Maria's clothes, and Maria always coming in after curfew.

Jasper was in heaven. There was nothing better than his two healthy, beautiful, spoiled brats and their mother, who still was never the first to admit when she was wrong. She was, however, the first and last thought on Jasper's mind when he began and ended his everyday, normal life.

Rosalie and Emmett had four of their own kids: Edward Masen (but he went by Masen), Jason, Riley, and Isabella.

Much like the woman she was named for, Izzy was the light in everyone's eyes. Her older brothers were blind to her faults and ran off every boy who even thought about asking her out. Isabella worshipped her older brothers and cockblocked every chance she could.

Edward would have died for any of his children or grandchildren. And he spent the 16 years after Bella's death showing them how much he loved them all. To him, there was no better way to honor Bella than to love and cherish his family as she would have.

Every Thanksgiving and Christmas was spent at Edward's house. He had weekly lunches with Alice and Rosalie. He even took up golfing – a sport he hated - so he, Jasper, and Emmett could spend time together and talk about "guy stuff." He spent the rest of his life attending football games, school plays, family camping trips, playing tea party, and telling his grandchildren about their grandmother.

There was always a moment to share, a memory to re-live. Story-telling often began when someone asked about a particular photo in the house or someone said "Oh, my God. Do you remember the time she…" or Edward sat next to Bella's empty chair on the back porch. While Bella may not have physically been in her grandchildren's lives, they knew her because her husband and children loved her so much.

The last years of Edward's life found him happy, loved, and so full of amazing memories. He knew he was lucky. His family was healthy, he had known love in its truest and purest form, and he regretted nothing. Not many people were gifted with such a wonderful life. But Edward was, and he was grateful.

When Edward passed, his children mourned. His grandchildren mourned. His friends and colleagues mourned. They recounted his good heart, strong work ethic, and dedication to his family. But mostly, they talked about how much he had loved Bella.

And because there was there no other way it should've been, Edward was laid to rest next to Bella.


End file.
